Cambiando el Mundo
by Ignis Janer
Summary: Harry no era real, nunca lo fue para empezar. Harriet Potter era real, pero no para el mundo de los magos. Era el chico-que-vivió y no lachica-que-vivió . Harriet estaba cansada de esconder que era hora de que Harriet y sus almas gemelas mostraran a una vieja cabra que metía la nariz donde no le corresponde, quiénes y qué son en realidad.


Harriet Lily Potter respiraba jadeando dado que había despertado por otra pesadilla, Harriet también conocida como Harry, había vuelto a soñar con la muerte de Cedric Diggory

Frotándose los ojos Harriet retiró las mantas de su cuerpo sudoroso. Ya Sentada, Harriet cogió sus gafas, después de ponérselas vio la hora que decía su despertador

3:15 a.m. "parece otro insomnio" pensó Harriet. Mirando hacia la jaula de Hedwig y encontrándola vacía, Harriett suspiro. Renunciando a la idea de dormir más, Harriet se mueve para mirarse en el espejo

Harriet no era que la llamaría una simple Jane, bueno al menos que se quitara el glamuor, sin el hechizo, tenia una cara en forma corazón con llamativos ojos verdes y un cuerpo lleno de cuervas que haría que un hombre se muriera

Sin embargo, cuando Harriet tiene el glamour puesto se convierte en un niño. Así es Harry no era solo un apodo, era como el mundo mágico conocía a Harriet

Harriet se encontraba riendo consigo misma. ''Si supieran que su niño-que-vivió en realidad es la niña-que-vivió, se volverían locos, pero sería un espectáculo digno de ver'' piensa Harriet

Todo comenzó el día en Harriet descubrió que era una bruja. Cuando Rubeus Hagrid derribo la puerta de la choza, en la que Harriet y su repugnante familia durmieron esa noche

Harriet no estaba segura de que era más sorprendente el hecho de que la cosa que sucedían a su entorno no era broma, si no que era de un nuevo mundo que comenzó a desmoronarse frente ella

O que, en el nuevo mundo, ella era un niño llamado Harry. Pensando en ello Harriet descubrió que tendría que fingir todos sus años escolares que era un niño, fue demasiado impactante para ella en ese momento

Fue lo que descubrió Harriet al pensar en todo ello, pero descubrir como murieron cambio el mundo de ella

Después de que le digieran que sus padres nunca se preocuparon por ella toda su vida y que de hecho la amaban lo suficiente para morir protegiéndola fue conmovedor y desgarrador. Hagrid le conto el plan de Dumbledore le dijo al mundo mágico que ella era un chico, para protegerla de los seguidores de Voldemort

Al pensar en ese día otra vez, Harriet comenzó a tener ira con ella misma, al pensar que sus maravillosos padres murieron por alguien tan inútil como ella

Ella se levanto para dar vueltas por toda su habitación enojada, pero se detuvo el ver una imagen de sus padres sonriendo y riendo

Se sobre su cama alcanzando la foto de sus padres, que dejo en su regazo, Harriet siente como una lagrima comienza a deslizarse sobre su rostro

Limpiándose las lágrimas, Harriet vuelve a poner la imagen en su mesita de noche ''Ellos murieron para salvar, pero yo no pude salvar a un amigo'' piensa Harriet

Pensar en Cedric hace que las lagrimas de Harriet vuelvan a salir. Los destellos de su pesadilla comienzan a pasar por la mente de Harriet. El año pasado en el horrible torneo en el que ella no quería participar Cedric se volvió un amigo muy cercano de Harry.

Después de haber visto el impresionante vuelo de Harry en la primera etapa. Ambos se unieron para volar y jugar quiddicht, incluso Cedric decidió enseñarle algunos trucos para las siguientes etapas del torneo

Ella había pensado que por fin encontró a alguien para decirle su secreto. Cedric era como un hermano para ella y después de decirle que Harry era realmente Harriet al día siguiente Cedric estaba muerto

Harriet, no recordaba mucho lo que paso esa noche, solo veía algunos flashes que ve en su pesadilla

Harry estaba cansado de preguntarle a Ron y Hermione que había sucedido después de que Dumbledore la apartara del camino, pero cada vez que se cansaba de hablar sobre eso, ellos decían que Harry había entrado en un estado de shock y que solo iba a hablar con el director

Por lo que ella ve en su pesadilla, parecía que había algo más, dado que se escuchaban gritos y destellos de luz que iban de un lado para otro

En sus momentos oscuros Harriet cree haber oído la voz de Cedric diciéndole que huya, Ella estaba cansada de hablar con Dumbledore, diciéndole que era un juego de su mente al no poder salvar a su amigo

Dias depues, Harriet no podía levantarse de su cama, ni siquiera cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron para intentar que ella digiera algo

Ron no podía para de hablar sobre lo genial que ella haya ganado el torneo sin siquiera pensar en Cedric y Hermione hablando de como reprobaría el año al escaparse de las pruebas finales. Harriet no podía esperar hacer eso otra vez, si no mejor golpearse con libros y ver como Harry sufría con ello

Harriet arrojo con delicadeza los frascos que Madam Pomfrey dejo junto a su cama. Ellos al salir de puerta gritaron de como Dumbledore iba a escuchar sobre esto.

El caos que hicieron cuando se marcharon hizo que Madam Pomfrey saliera corriendo de su oficina. Al ver el desastre que Harriet había provocado, comenzó a enojarse con ella por lo que había hecho. Fue en ese entonces que Harriet comenzó a llorar y temblar

Siendo ella una de las pocas que sabían que Harry era realmente Harriet pudo saber de que se trataba. Ella fue donde Harriet y la comenzó a abrazar con la esperanza de que Harriet pudiera calmarse

Había pasado el resto de la noche con Madam Pomfrey teniendo que despertar a Harriet de alguna pesadilla cuando ella se quedaba dormida. Tener a alguien para ti hizo que Harriet se sintiera cálida por dentro

Al fin de año, Harriet verdaderamente le prometió a Madam Pomfrey que no iba a ir tan seguido a la enfermería el próximo año

Pensar en la amabilidad de Madam Pomfrey le hacia sentir un poco mejor, al menos había una persona con la que Harriet podía hablar

Al pensar en el poco contacto que tuvo Harriet con sus amigos hizo que comenzara a tener desesperación de nuevo, cansada de retorcerse ante sus amigos, era inútil

No importa cuando les suplico a Ron y Hermione que le contaran sobre la vuelta de Voldemort. Para Harriet no tenia sentido que no le digieran a la persona que iba a matar a Voldemort lo que estaba pasando

Su padrino nunca fue de mucha ayuda para Harriet. Levantándose de la cama, Harriet cruzo la habitación hacia una mesa donde estaban las cartas de Sirius y comenzó a leer una

''Harry, se que quieres ir al cuartel general y saber que está pasando con la guerra, pero no es sabio que en este momento lo sepas, Dumbledore piensa que lo mejor es que te quedes con los Dursley, es mas seguro. Solo mantén la cabeza gacha y no le des una razón a tus parientes para que te echen. Eso es lo que Dumbledore cree mejor, no te preocupes por Voldemort ese es mi trabajo, le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría y yo Harry te quiero como un hijo y no dejare que ese bastardo serpiente ponga sus manos sobre ti

Con amor Sirius''

Devolviendo la carta en el escritorio, Harriet va hacia la ventana. Mirando hacia la noche, seguramente Voldemort estaba ideando una forma de matarla, pero extrañamente eso no asusto a Harriet. Mirando por la ventana Harriet oye un golpeteo en la ventana, ella miro hacia abajo para ver a su amada amiga y compañera Hedwig que debe haber regresado de su cacería

Hedwig le da un saludo a su amada maestra, se gana en el hombro de Harriet para darle un cariñoso beso. Alzando su mano Harriet acaricia a Hedwig llevándola hacia su jaula, ella recoge algo de alimento para Hedwig para que coma en la mañana

Aullando un gracias Hedwig se mete en su jaula para dormir, ''Al menos una de nosotras podrá dormir'', piensa Harriet

Decidiendo y sabiendo que no podrá dormir, ni noticas sobre la guerra decidió leer algunos libros que le parecieron interesantes y que compro en el callejón Diagon

Nota: Esta es la historia de MissHarley0426 que amablemente me dejo traducir


End file.
